And we protect each other even when the world is corrupt
by lanie1099a
Summary: We start out with the regular adventures of ahsoka the dragon and anakin Skywalker. this does not have any characters from a different story. therefore it is not a crossover. OK PEOPLE
1. Transformation

ahsoka is a togruta just so you know togruta have horns on their head that grow with their age those horns are called montrals and they have lekku witch are refered to as headtails by some people. this information is for my mom that is reading and she is not familiar with ahsoka

 **prolouge**.

it was a sunny day on courasaunt speeders zooming past the jedi temple ahsoka and her master were sitting inside their quarters talking when anakin got a comm call and went in the other room to answer it

"anakin" obi wans voice rang through the comm

"we need you in the council chambers"

sure thing master, anakin replied

they walked to the council chambers and were met by all the jedi masters even obi wan master yoda spoke first

"skywalker something we have try it on your padawan we will and see the outcome we will"

yoda led them to the med bay and came to a med droid the droid picked up an injection that was blue and injected it into ahsoka's arm it then replied in a monotone voice

"you will see changes in 1 to 3 days"

 **anakins pov.**

what did they inject into ahsoka's arm? i was sitting on the couch with ahsoka curled up on me, we were watching a holo movie and she fell asleep in the middle of it i gently shook her and she woke up accidentaly stabbing me in the side with her blue and white striped montral

ow

sorry master

its fine snips

she went to her bed and layed down and fell asleep again it had been a long week of having missions and any 16 year old would be tired from missions all week i went to my bed and was out like a light when i hit the matress and i fell into a dreamless sleep i woke up to ahsoka waking up too and i saw she had on some parts of her body she had scales and they were the same color of her skin

she looked scarred as crap so i decided to go over to her and comfort her

its ok snips it is just a few scales

no master its that they are scales and last time i checked i had skin not scales

are they hurting you

n-no

then it is fine

we walked to the messhall and ahsoka ordered a sandwitch not that much we left 15 minutes later and went to train after eating. she activated the training sabers that resembled her own and i activated my training saber and we started i noticed that ahsoka was faster and stronger than usual. after an hour of training we grabbed our towels and wiped the sweat off. ahsoka won 5 times we went to our quarters after that and ahsoka sat on her bed. and i saw that she was falling asleep until she finaly closed her eyes and relaxed

i sat on my bed and and started to fall asleep too i finaly gave up and went to sleep

i woke up early in the morning. did i realy sleep that long

i looked over to ahsoka and saw she had wings and a tail and she was covered in scales you cant see the scales but you can feel them from far away it just looks like skin

she woke up and started franticaly looking around until she found me

m-m-master w-why do i have wings and a tail

i dont know snips lets just stay here today so you dont scare anyone

the wings and tail were tan with the same hard scales that were on her body and still are. 7 hours passed and it was almost night time i saw ahsoka drift off to sleep i stayed up a while longer watching holo tv. i soon drifted off to sleep on the couch in the other room. i would not be sleeping in my bed tonight

i woke up to a roar and i noticed it was morning i grabbed my lightsaber and ran in our shared sleeping area only to see a large tan scaled dragon it had white and blue striped spines on its neck and back. its horns were white and blue striped aswell. it had a seccond horn but that one instead of being strait was curled down and thick then i realized ahsoka was the dragon. its whole body wings and all was tan. ahsokas skin color and it had her white face markings and her neck was medium length not long not short, the scales are very thick just before where the head is and less thick where it was leading to the body

there was enough space for a saddle on the shoulders though

master

i was suprized she can talk like me without having to growl, no one has to learn special dragon language

master what happened

i think i know what they injected into your arm ahsoka lets go to yoda

but master i-

no ahsoka come on lets go

she stood up on four legs and walked twords me we walked to yoda's chamber and he gave us permission to come in

master yoda what have they done to ahsoka

hmm an experiment this was, succesful it is

what succesful why

see a strength increase in your padawan you will

ahsoka was looking at us until she finaly asked

is it permanent

permanet it is padawan ahsoka

a mission you two have on christophis again the people are being invaded, two times larger than the first the army of droids is, leave in one hour you will

yes master

we were walking to the hangar bay

well ahsoka i guess we should get some practice flying in before we go on the mission

ok master

im suprized ahsoka you can talk normaly without having to growl

i know master its weird

we walked up on the 501st, my squad of clones they noticed her and started shooting at her but the blasters had no effect she stood there accepting blasters shooting at her with this look on her face her now long mouth that was a rectangle shaped but curved she started coughing and i became worried until she spit up some fire and the clones stopped firing when they reconized the face markings


	2. The mission

**chapter two. (the first chapter was supposed to be transformation but i titled it as proulouge)**

 **CHAPTER TWO.**

 **THE MISSION**.

 **anakins pov**.

the clones stopped firing and asked a hint of fear in their voices

commander?

yes its me the commander, i almost laughed she said that with sarcasim dripping off the words

she walked twords me and whispered

do you still want to practice fly

sure ahsoka

she sat down and i climbed on her back when she stood up i held on her shoulders fearful of falling off she walked twords the opening and took off we flew through the clouds for a while until i told her to land, because i was getting a little sick and she agreed, she must have underestimated her wingspan because in comeing back to the hangar she hit her wing on the door with a startled squeak

we landed a little rough and i slid off her back when she sat down and i went over to the wing that was hit. i felt of it and i figured out it wasnt broken

it was 5 minutes to go on the mission so we got on the resoulte early, i'll have to desighn a saddle when we get back from the mission we walked to our quarters right before the speaker went off i watched ahsoka squeeze through the door

master my wing still hurts you know

it probably does you hit it pretty hard

she layed down on the floor obviously tired

what has you so tired snips

i dont know master

she closed her eyes and did not open them i sat on my bed and 2 hours later i woke up to the speaker going off and ahsoka opening her eyes

 _"we are deploying transports to the planet's surface now"_

come on snips, i said sleepily

we went to the hangar and got in a transport ahsoka was standing next to me on all fours and because of her neck she was breathing on my hair and down my neck, i gently pushed her head away and she got the idea and turned her head away. we landed and the light inside the dark transport turned green i was already sitting on ahsoka's back holding onto the shoulders of her wings

the door opened and everyone jumped out. ahsoka took to the air exept the street was deserted deserted and just then our transports all exploded at the same time exept one. ahsoka was hovering i had my arms wrapped around her neck like a child

scared of hights skyguy, she said in a mocking tone

no snips

i heard a clone yell and saw a creature jump on him but he shot it just as the clone shot it and killed it more jumped out and the clones killed them. i saw one standing alone and i told ahsoka to go for it. just as she did it sprung a trap and a whole small army came out ahsoka still hadnt gotten the hang of her fire yet and they leaped at us, one of them leaving a nasty looking scratch on her right thigh

she yelped in pain and flew up higher and sprayed fire on them leaving none alive. she did not care where she landed so she landed on top of a building with a thud i jumped off her back and went to check on where she was scratched. when i saw it i hissed, the scratch was 10 inches long and 3 inches deep and her whole thigh covered in blood

oh ahsoka, i sadly whispered

i lightly touched it and she yelped in pain loudly, i pulled my hand back to my side afraid to hurt her anymore the scratch looked like a human hand, five scratches instead of four or three i took a part of my robe and tried to wrap it around the scratch but she loudly yelped in pain and hit me in the head with her tail

OWW, i shouted loudly

get away from my leg skyguy i hate to say this but youre only making it worse

i walked away from her leg

i rubbed her head she tried to stand but yelped in pain because of the pressure on her leg i helped her by lfting her front legs up, or tried to she finaly stood up and i asked her if she could fly and she answered yes,we flew down to the clones and ahsoka landed with a pained squeak, i jumped off her back and walked ofer to the clone medic, kix and asked him to help her, he led her to the medical tent

we were sitting around the fire we made in the middle of the street after making sure there were no more creatures, we were talking about who gets the first transport flight and i was outnumbered by the clones so they decided that the general and the commander will go first

ahsoka limped out of the medical tent and kix came up to me

"sir the cut will not be fully healed it needs 48 hours, its pretty deep"

he walked away and ahsoka limped over to me and sat down

so master what are we doing

well snips me and you are going to take that transport ship up to the resolute and send a clone down to get the rest of the 501st so come on

she got up and folowed me we climbed on the transport and i started the engines and we soon left, we landed in the hangar and had a clone go down and pick up the 501st, ahsoka and i went to our quarters ahsoka layed down in the floor

master what were those things

if i had to guess snips it was probably a virus someone spread and then it turned into that, ill tell the council when we get to the temple

oh ok master

now rest ahsoka it is what you have to do, i cant let you train or you could reopen the scratches

fine master

she put her head down and closed her eyes, i feel bad about what happened to her today and i feel even worse that i told her to go for the creature and she got that hurt

i lightly rubbed her head and then layed down flat on my bed and drifted off to sleep

 _i saw thaose creatures again they were all over courasaunt and other planets everything and everyone was infected exept for me ahsoka padme (my wife) and two small children i do not know ahsoka has many scars and the two small children were sitting on her back which had a saddle they had happy expressions when ever any of us went over to them and for some reason there was something black on ahsoka's left front leg_

 _one of ahsoka's scars is a long jagged scar that stretches all the way down the right side of her neck,i saw them surrounded by those creatures and then when one creature leaped it all faded out_

i woke up with a jolt, the memories of my dream fading

i saw ahsoka eating a cooked fish

h-hey snips where did you get that

can you beleive it they serve dragons too!

thats realy something ahsoka


	3. The discovery

**CHAPTER 3.**

 **THE COUNCIL**

 **anakins pov**

thats really something ahsoka they serve dragons in the messhall

i heard the speakers go off

 _"we will be landing soon"_ come on snips, i said standing up and walking out of the door

she had a hard time standing up once she did she walked over to me slightly limping once we got to the hangar it took us longer to get there because pf ahsoka's leg but when we got there the resolute was in the landing sequence and we stood at the ramp when it went down and we walked out, i started to run forgetting about ahsoka she called out to me but i did not listen

i ran as fast as i could to the council chambers and i kicked the doors open

master windu spoke first

 _"skywalker what brings you here so quickley after your mission"_ master i have information on a new virus or a desiese it was on christophis the whole city was deserted and there were these creatures they looked like humanoids

" _where is the evidence"_ i had forgotten about ahsoka, that scratch was the evidence

hang on masters let me go get the evidence

they looked at me with blank faces

i ran off to find ahsoka, i saw her sleeping and gently walked up to her and untied the bandages over the scratches she sat up quickley and looked at me

come on snips we need to present this evidence to the council, i ponted to her right thigh

fine master

we ran to the council chambers and walked through the sliding durasteel doors the council members looked at ahsoka's right leg suprized

" _skywalker how did this happen"_

master windu said in his threataning and annoying voice

the creatures i was talking about earlier master, they did this

" _we will think about the evidence skywalker for now do something else"_ yes master

i walked off ahsoka folowing

hey snips i feel like visiting someone in the senate building want to give me a ride and then stay if you like

sure master

ahsoka already knew padme was my wife and she is ok with it, they both consider themselves as freinds

i climbed on ahsoka's back once we got to the hangar and we took off into the sky flying fast twords the senate building i had ahsoka land on the small speeder parking spot on padme's apartment outside the large glass doors i saw padme with a scarred look on her face and i noticed that she was looking at ahsoka

i jumped off ahsoka's back and walked twords the doors and she let me inside and then closed it

don't worry padme its just ahsoka

oh ani i did not know

she opened the door and ahsoka walked in

hi padme

hello ahsoka

she hugged ahsoka's neck

ahsoka nuzzled padme's hair a little carful to not mess it up

and then i guess padme saw it because she ran to ahsoka's right thigh and kneeled down to it she gently whispered ahsoka's name

im fine padme, im fine don't worry about it

but doesnt it hurt ahsoka

no not anymore

well ok then, padme looked defeated

anyways ani i have something to tell you can we go in the other room

sure

i folowed her into the other room and she turned around

she told me what it was and i yellled yes

she was smiling

we went back to the main room to see ahsoka curled up sleeping but she woke up when i gently touched the scratches she bit my mechanical hand and then reconized what she was doing and jumped back from me in fear

its ok snips come here i have something to tell you,

we have two new faminy additions coming soon, i pointed to padme

thats good master

and snips im asking you to be part of our little family as a pet or protector

sure master

i smiled and rubbed her head

anakin it's pretty late do you and ahsoka want to stay here for tonight

im doing whatever your'e doing master

wel'l stay, i went to sit down on the couch

padme sat next to me

and we drifted off to sleep, it was really late at night

 **ahsoka's pov.**

i drifted off to sleep

 _i was standing looking out of the glass doors of the apartment and i saw a few speeders fly past the building twords the entrance and then atleast 6 --_

i jolted awake when the door to the main room opened and 6 bounty hunters came in, they tried to shoot me but it had no efect i jumped on one of them and attacked them killing them.

one of them was a hunter from their homeworld i guess because they shot an arrow at my master's head and i jumped up just in time for it to land in my left leg

i landed with a yelp of pain and my master and padme woke up

 **anakin's pov.**

i woke up when i heard a yelp of pain and looked to where i heard it, i saw ahsoka on the floor with an arrow in her left thigh and standing up again and jumping on another one of the 6 bounty hunters in the room, i activated my lightsaber and killed most of them

ahsoka killed the last one and i disposed of them with the force by picking them up and throwing them out the window, i saw ahsoka sitting down with the arrow in her left leg and another one in her right shoulder

padme beat me to ahsoka and she started to look at how deep the arrows were, i went to the refresher to get some bandages and i was in luck, i found all the medical supplys i could need

i came back and we started to get the arrows out, i got the one in her leg and padme got the one in the shoulder when we were done ahsoka went to sleep and so did we


	4. Mortis

**anakin's pov.**

it was morning and i was saying goodbye to my wife

and i climbed on ahsoka's back when she sat down on the speeder parking ledge and when i had gotten on she jumped off the ledge and we were flying twords the temple, we landed in the hangar and went to our quarters but we were stopped by obi wan

anakin me you and ahsoka have a mission report to the council chambers immeadiately

obi wan jumped back in suprize when he saw ahsoka

oh the experiment worked

he walked off and i went to the armory ahsoka folowed i walked up to a random shelf that had a saddle on it and i lightly put it on her back

how does that feel snips

it fits master

good

i fixed the straps and lightly climbed on

how about now ahsoka

it feels fine

great because this is your saddle now

we walked back to the council chambers to be met by an angry obi wan

anakin where have you been

i was getting something

i pointed to ahsoka's back

you don't want me to fall off and break my neck do you

he gave me the, what are the posibilities of that anakin look

i always find a way master

he sighed and yoda started speaking

recieved an aintient signal we have, not been used in 1000 years, sending you three we are

yoda handed obi wan a data pad with the cordinates on the screen and we left, we got on obi wan's ship this time and he put in the hyper space cordinates and we were off

i was looking at the saddle in the cargo hold of the ship and ahsoka was sitting down, it had been a few hours until i heard obi wan telling me to come to the front of the ship

and i saw a large struture in front of us and it looked like two pyramids put together and they started to seperate and a bright light made me cover my eyes the power in the ship went off and we were being pulled twords the misterious mass and everything went black when the light got brighter

i woke up and the ship was'nt crashed i quickley remembered and ran to the cargo hold i called out ahsoka's name and i saw her two foot long neck slowly rise up

master

hey snips

i opened the cargo hold door and stepped outside and ahsoka followed a few minutes later obi wan came out. ahsoka was staring at one of the floating islands she says she sees something, we all heard a voice and turned around to see a being that called herself the daughter

 _"are you the one"_

we were all counfused when i finaly answered

the one what?

 _"follow me, no flying"_

we started to follow her when i heard a loud crack and looked up to see a statue falling i jumped out of the way quickley

 _"that was the work of my brother stay here"_

i started to follow after the being ran off

 **ahsoka's pov**

i knocked obi wan out of the way of the rocks and when the dust cleared a large rock had fallen on my tail i growled in pain and i felt the rock being moved and i looked over to obi wan who was lifting the rock with the force once the rock was off he felt of where the rock hit and it was broken

the sky started to get dark and everything started to die?

a large lightning strike hit the ground i was about to fly off when obi wan stopped me

lets go back to the ship ahsoka

fine master kenobi

we walked back to where we landed to see that the ship wasnt there we heard a voice behind us and turned around to see a dark being i was holding fire in my mouth and obi wan had his lightsaber activated

the dark being held up his hand and deactivated obi wan's lightsaber and held up another hand that stole the fire from my mouth and spoke in a deep voice

 _"you should have listened to my sister, stay put"_

i growled and got sent backwards with a force push

 _"you should find shelter the storms here are deadly"_

i spotted a cave nearby just when the being turned into a bat-like creature and flew off we ran to the cave and went inside i layed down and obi wan walked up to me and touched the part of my tail that wasn't broken and started to use force healing twenty minutes later and i could move my tail

i walked over to large pile of rocks and climbed on top of it and started to drift off to sleep

 _i woke up to the fire blazing and a large tan scaled dragon much bigger that me, i growled and bared my teeth_ _but the dragon had my same markings and longer horns it growled at me and scratched my shoulder, i jumped back and it started to speak_

 _hello young one,_ has your master been good to you, does he treat you well

 _it had my voice_

 _who are you_

 _i am your future, your potential_

 _what_

 _listen to me, you will not see your future if you stay with your master_

 _i growled loudly and it started to fade away_

i woke up to obi wan shaking my shoulder where i got scratched but there was no scratch

it's morning ahsoka lets go see if we can go find anakin

 **obi wan's pov.**

i drifted off to sleep shortly after ahsoka to see a figure appearing, it was my master qui gon

" _have you trained the boy"_

y-yes

 _"good"_

the sun started to show and he started to dissapear

i woke up with a start and went over to ahsoka and started to shake her she soon opened her eyes and stood up

 **anakin's pov.**

i made it to a monestary and met the apperently father. of the son and the daughter and he had a room with a mattress aperently


End file.
